All building, both commercial and residential, generally require an input of a variety of electrical lines, phone lines, cable lines, and similar items during construction. These items are collectively referred to in this disclosure as “utilities”. Generally, the utilities are enclosed within the wall of the building. The utilities enter the building at various points and end at a point of delivery such that the utility can be connected to an article and used for its intended purpose. The utilities may be enclosed in a conduit, such as pipes, tubes, ducts and the like (collectively referred to in this disclosure as “conduits”) The point of delivery into the structure is frequently an electrical box or other similar device (all of which are collectively referred to in this disclosure as an “electrical box”) which receives the utility and mates the utility to an article allowing the use of the utility. For instance, the utility may be an electrical utility (i.e., an electrical wire or cable) and the article may be an electrical outlet or a light switch (the article may also comprise accessory items for installations such as a face cover or plate). The electrical box is generally installed in the interior of a wall and may be secured to a stud or other support within the wall.
The building codes describe a variety of restrictions for the delivery of the utility. For instance, in the case of an electrical utility, the conduit carrying the utility and the electrical box receiving the electrical utility must be secured to a structural component of the structure. The prior art has accomplished this by securing the electrical box directly to a stud or other support (which may severely limit the positioning of the electrical box) or through the use of a variety of electrical box support devices. The electrical utility itself is also required to be secured to a support within a certain distance from the electrical box.
Support systems for electrical boxes are known in the art. Many of the prior art electrical box supports secure the electrical box to a single stud or other support and incorporate a leg member of similar structure which extends from the side of the electrical box opposite the attachment to the support and contacts the wall panel behind the electrical box in an attempt to prevent movement of the electrical box. Other prior art devices are secured between a pair of supports within the wall structure and allow the connection of an electrical box to a member spanning the distance between the two supports. Each of these prior art approaches has limitations. First, many of the prior art electrical box supports fail to adequately secure the electrical box in place, allowing the electrical box to move from its original position when the wallboard is installed over the studs or when an article is connected to the electrical box. This may occur if the electrical box is secured to the support in a manner that allows the electrical box to rotate about the point of attachment. Such movement can result in the electrical box and its attached article appearing titled in relation to the floor, ceiling, door/window frames and other structures in or near the wall, creating an aesthetically unattractive appearance. Furthermore, the prior art electrical box supports allow for movement of the electrical box over time as the article connected to the electrical box is used. In addition, many of the prior art electrical box supports require that the electrical box be connected to the support in the field, increasing the time required for the installation. Finally, the prior art electrical box supports serve only 1 purpose: the positioning and supporting of an electrical box at a desired location. Other functions, such as structural support and fire protection are not provided by the prior art electrical box supports. Therefore, the art is lacking a multifunctional mounting bracket containing an integral electrical box that provides for a simple, efficient and aesthetically pleasing finished installation. The present disclosure describes such a multifunctional mounting bracket with an integral electrical box.